Hungry as a Barn Owl
by Alice Lee Anne Beckett
Summary: Sookie was finally having a normal life when an owl crashes into her kitchen and next thing she knew, Eric was involved and the Queen was after Sookie and the Owl changing girl. EricXOC and SookieXSam
1. Chapter 1

**Hungry as a Barn Owl ****by Alice Lee-Anne Beckett**

**Rated: Unknown at this point.**

**Timing: Uh if you at least read the first three books, you should be fine. It's just a random story with the Characters.**

**Disclaimer: All the characters belonged to Charlaine Harris, From the Sookie Stackhouse Novels. **

**Summary: Just another adventure for Sookie. **

**NOTE: Bill might not be in it. So If your team Bill…Sorry this is a Team Eric story.**

Sookie felt restless in her bed and shot up to look what time it was. 2 am. She made a grunting sigh and hit the bed with her hands. She couldn't sleep because she had a cup of coffee at work. She had left work around 9pm which was early for her but they were dead at the bar.

Sookie walked down into her kitchen and felt a cold breeze coming from the window over the sink. She swears she shut it but as she turned on the light and looked over at it, she saw broken glass and blood. Then she saw a shadow under her table and backed up against the wall. Once her eyes adjusted she saw it. It was a brown and gray barn owl. The left wing was covered in blood. Owls were common in Bon Temp but she didn't expect to see one. She pitied the owl and started walking towards it, then she froze mid step. Sookie heard the owl's thoughts, it was a shape shifter. And the next thing that happened she didn't expect.

Slowly the owl turned itself back to the human self, a tiny woman with brown hair and gray eyes. Sookie now saw the girls left arm was covered in bite marks and she was bleeding out. The girl looked up at Sookie with great fear in her eyes mouthed 'help.' Sookie ran to the girl and helped her out from under the table, limped her over to the sofa in the other room. Sookie ran to the cabinet and grabbed a blanket and put it over the girl. Then she took rags and started patting the wounds, except the girl pushed her away.

"What is your name?" Sookie asked as she ran around trying to figure out what to do next. Silence came after that. "Don't be shy." And this time Sookie stared at the girl's face, she mouthed something but Sookie couldn't hear her. Then she entered the girls' thoughts to find out that the girl is mute. _My name is Sophia and I know you can hear my thoughts. _Sookie stared at the girl for a hard minute then they both jumped from the phone ringing. Sookie looked at the time and it was close to three already. She answered it without thinking. It was Eric, which was hugely unexpected.

"Sorry to wake you but we need your help. Something valuable is lost and needs to be found immediately." He rushed through his sentence and as Sookie looked at Sophia she smiled.

"Is this valuable nocturnal?" she said switching the phone to the other ear. The other end of the phone was silent. "Eric what did you do now?" she said, and then turned to Sophia to realize she was gone. Then the tea kettle went off and a crash came from behind her. Sophia was making tea, with the blanket wrapped around her like a towel. She was using her good arm to move dishes around. "Don't touch that!... Eric?" he hung up on her. She slammed the phone on the receiver and went to clean up after Sophia. Sophia was pacing and when she walked towards the couch she hit the wall.

"Are you ok?"Sookie helped her up and led her to the couch.

_Yes, I'm fine. And don't worry about me, I've been in worse. _

She then examined the bite marks. They weren't done by an animal, they were done by vampires. Fire stirred inside Sookie, as she guessed Eric did have something to do with this. Right when she thought of this, there was a knock on her door and Eric's voice echoed outside. Sookie hollered at him and he entered the house looking around. When he spotted Sophia he was in front of her in a flash examining her arm.

"Eric what did you do to her?" Sookie yelled, her mind was going twelve million miles per hour from the coffee and the excitement. Eric's fangs were retracted and Sookie guessed he was going to bite Sophia again. Sookie pushed Eric out of the way and cradled Sophia. This whole time Sophia was silent even inside her head

"Sookie let me explain." He reached out his hand which was holding something. Sophia then pushed Sookie away and grabbed what it was. They were thick rimmed glasses, almost like Ray Bands. Sophia pushed them on her face and smiled at Eric.

_He didn't do any of this. If anything I did this myself. _Sophia's voice was muffled and soft even in her mind. Sookie looked down full of anger and confusion.

"Explain to me why she has vampire bit marks up her arm?"

"She was on sale at a vampire black market. They sell special people you don't usually see every day. Maybe a man who eats only oranges; Or even an owl shape shifter who can let vampires walk during the day." Sookie gasped. Eric yet again grabbed Sophia's arm and started to touch the sores. She made a screeching sound every time he touched one. The sound was just like a bird.

"That cannot be possible! What were you doing there in the first place?"

"Someone told me about her and I just wanted to see. I wasn't interested in it because I knew whoever bought her would drain her dry the first time. But when the queen bought her I was confused. I then went over to speak with her about it and there were four vampires feasting off of her and the pain in her eyes. It reminded me of someone." He paused to look up at Sookie. "I begged the queen to put her in my care, but when she declined she told me why."

Sophia's lips were moving but nothing was coming out of them, yet Eric nodded yes and said of course to her. Could Sophia actually be saying something but human ears can't hear them? And Sookie didn't catch what she was thinking

"What did she want with her?"

"To experiment with her blood, to repeat it, so every vampire can walk in the sun."

"So how did Sophia end up in my kitchen?"

"Long story short: I kidnapped her from the queen during a feeding, except Sophia was scared out of her mind and shifted. She flew away and I told her earlier how I knew someone out in Bon Temp. I guess she lived out here as an owl before." Eric finished his sentence and touched Sophia's cheek with his long white fingers. She backed away a little bit but he just followed her.

"If you kidnapped her from the queen, won't she be looking for Sophia?" Sookie said looking around. She felt her heart pound on her chest. Sophia smiled at Sookie and then giggled yet no sound came out.

"The queen thinks she is dead. Her pet Were found an owl nearby and killed it. Ate it all up. The queen was convinced." Eric looked at Sophia's blanket then up at Sookie.

"Do you mind if she borrows some of your clothes until I can get properly dressed?" Eric stood up and Sophia followed. Sophia was on Eric's heels as they went up stairs. She insisted he stayed in the room as she changed but Sookie refused that and made him wait downstairs.

Sophia was quite smaller then Sookie. Same height, yet smaller features. Sophia fit in one of Sookie's old sports bras even though there was plenty of room in them. An oversized pull over cardigan looked like a dress on Sophia and gave her the smallest jeans she owned and a belt. She poked a whole in the belt so she could wear them. Sookie packed sweatpants and one of Jason's old football shirts with her for sleeping. After Sookie read Sophia's mind she knew she went to bed the same time Eric did and there was no point in putting her in the sleep wear yet. The sun didn't come up for another three hours.

"Where are you going to take her?" Sookie asked. She was concerned. She didn't know if Eric was lying just to take her away somewhere and drain her dry. But Sookie has never seen Eric so gentle with anyone like he acted tonight with Sophia.

"She will stay with me tonight, just in case the queen looks for her." Eric started to the door and Sophia took a few steps then turned to Sookie. Her small nose was wrinkled up and you could see freckles behind locks of brown hair.

_I really don't want to sleep in the ground with him. Tell him that you think the queen will come straight to him first if anything and I'm safer here. _Sookie listened and in her mind she agreed and disagreed at the same time. But she made up her mind.

"Wait Eric."

*******Not much but I got this idea while reading ****Dead to the World. ****Owls are my favorite animal and it will help tie into the story. Comment if you like it please.*******

**Alice Lee-Anne Beckett**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hungry as a Barn Owl by Alice Lee-Anne Beckett**

**Rated: Unknown at this point.**

**Timing: Uh if you at least read the first three books, you should be fine. It's just a random story with the Characters.**

**Disclaimer: All the characters belonged to Charlaine Harris, From the Sookie Stackhouse Novels. **

**Summary: Just another adventure for Sookie. **

**NOTE: Bill might not be in it. So If your team Bill…Sorry this is a Team Eric story.**

Sophia felt the cold dampness of the carpet beneath her. She stretched out her arms to take it all in. She fell asleep in bed with Sookie, and Eric was in the hiding hole in Sookie's second bedroom. When shehit something hard and cold she shot her eyes open. Sophia was in the hiding hole with Eric. The last place she wanted. As an owl, she loved places like this but with a vampire she wanted to die. Sophia's whole body tensed up. She couldn't see anything without her glasses, and she guessed they were where she left them; on the side of Sookie's bed. She saw the outline of Eric but it was all a blur. There was no light and even with her nocturnal eyes she couldn't see any light. Sophia was stuck with a dead body, and she had no idea what time it was. Fear hit her hard and she screamed out, both in her mind and out loud (even though no sound came out.) Then the top of the hole opened and light came in, not sunlight but candle light.

It was night, and Sookie stood there in a sundress with a robe over it. Eric hissed and looked over at Sophia with surprise in his eyes. Most likely making sure she was there. Sophia's fear lashed out and she shifted into an owl and flew out of the hole onto the bed. She borrowed under the covers and turned into a girl again, sobbing. Sookie gave Eric an evil look and bend down to grab Sophia's clothes.

"Its six 'o clock." Sookie said with a hint of attitude, and started to leave the room. Eric started to follow, keeping his eyes on the sobbing Sophia all the way out. Sookie got down stairs and shot around staring up at Eric. "What is the plan? I don't think she can take the stress any longer. She's crying in her thoughts too."

"I really don't have a plan. This whole string of events were quite random and went quickly by. I think the best bet is to keep her here till I can get her some fake passport and ID to send her to another country." Eric walked into the kitchen sniffing the air. Sookie followed, the anger radiated off of her.

"She is in no shape to live by herself, let alone in another country. And what is she going to do for a living? She cannot talk! Let alone emotionally prepared for this all." Sookie raised her voice to the point that Eric felt anger in return.

"What do you expect me to do Sookie? She might be a shifter but she is still human. She can die, just like you. To loose her, would crush him." Eric tried to stop himself but the last sentence slipped out. He was raising his voice also but now the room fell silent, and filled with tension.

"Who is 'him'?" Sookie said. Eric ignored the question. Sookie asked again, then Sophia appeared at the kitchen door jam. Her eyes were red, her cheeks shimmered from crying. She put her clothes back on but also had a blanket around her from the bed. Her brown hair was untamed, wrapped around her head. Her hands rested by her mouth, Sookie could tell she has been chewing on her nails. Eric looked at Sophia then turned away quickly.

"We are running out of time." Eric walked towards the back door of the kitchen. Sophia made a squelching sound and Eric turned to him.

_It's not his fault. I reacted like that because of previous events in my life. Please tell him, I don't hate him. _Sophia said inside her head. Sookie repeated it to Eric, and he turned back to Sophia.

"What are we going to do? Maybe I should have left you." His voice sounded shaky and Sookie believed he was actually worried about Sophia.

"I got an idea!" Sookie said. She put on a huge smile and turned to Eric. Eric's eyebrows raised but did not smile.

"Sam, my boss."

"The shifter?"

"Yes. She can stay with him, watch over her. Maybe relate to her and help her get her voice back."

"Will he say yes to this arraignment?"

"He owes you doesn't he? Hold him to that. He can watch her during the day and at night, if you choose, to watch her." Sookie felt proud of this. She trusted Sam and knew he was raised alone in this world as a shifter. Sookie didn't know all of Sophia's past and why she didn't talk, wasn't comfortable around vamps, or even why she never actually smiles. Sookie wants to help her only because she can tell Eric actually cares about Sophia and it made Sookie think that Eric might have a heart left in that empty shell of his.

Eric nodded and agreed with Sookie, and she picked up the phone to dial her boss. Then a knock at the door startled the three of them. Eric swooped up Sophia and his fangs were showing. Sookie rushed to the door and looked through the peep hole. A boy with red hair and brown eyes was standing on the doormat. He wore some kind of blue school uniform. He looked like he was 10 or 12 years old, and still had a baby face. He knocked again. Sookie opened the door.

The boy smiled reveling his pearl white teeth and dimples.

"'ello. My name is Robert Fex. May I please enter your home?" he had a British accent. Eric stood behind Sookie and Sophia hid behind Eric.

"Hello Robby, What are you doing here? I said I would take care of her." Eric held Sophia back, and Sookie could see a small smile on her face. "Sookie don't let him in."

"This kid is a vamp?" Sookie felt a little amazed.

"Yep, and he is older than myself. Sophia's previous care taker."

"How cold, PREVIOUS is an incorrect word." The boy started to laugh. Eric's fangs shot out and he growled. And then Robert showed his fangs. Sookie pushed Eric away and agreed to let Robert in. Eric attacked Robert but then Sophia actually yelled out.

"STOP!"

*****I know its short, and its been a while. Busy college student here. If I get more comments, I'll do this more frequently. -ALAB *****


	3. Chapter 3

**Hungry as a Barn Owl by Alice Lee-Anne Beckett**

**Rated: Unknown at this point.**

**Timing: Uh if you at least read the first three books, you should be fine. It's just a random story with the Characters.**

**Disclaimer: All the characters belonged to Charlaine Harris, From the Sookie Stackhouse Novels. **

**Summary: Just another adventure for Sookie. **

**NOTE: Bill might not be in it. So If your team Bill…Sorry this is a Team Eric story. Also, I am not fond of OC's but it seems like my OC character will be fun to write about.**

Eric was stunned when he looked under him to see Sophia pinned under him instead of Robert. Robert was against the wall near them and Sookie was still at the door. It took a few seconds for Eric to climb up off Sophia. Sookie saw everyone's faces and knew what they were thinking. How did Sophia get to Eric before Robert? Sophia had her eyes closed with her eye brows pulled together, still lying on the floor she grabbed her left shoulder. Sookie ran to Sophia's side and helped her up.

"Are you alright?" The girls walked into the kitchen. Eric was staring at the spot Sophia was then looked up at Robert who was staring at Eric. They followed them into the kitchen. Sophia was rubbing her left shoulder intensely and had tears falling down her face yet no sobbing.

"I am quite sorry for this, but I came to take Sophia back." Said Robert.

"Back where? To the queen?" shot Sookie while she got a bag of frozen peas out of the freezer.

"Back home to London, where she is safe." He replied taking the bag from Sookie and went up to Sophia.

"Sophia cannot be from London, she is American. Isn't she?" Sookie looked at Eric for the truth.

"Sophia is American, sort of. But she is originally from London." Eric was tense staring at every movement that Robert made. Robert was untangling Sophia's hair with his childish fingers.

"What do you mean?" Sookie felt more confused than ever.

"You have not told her?" Robert said, Eric was silent. "Sophia is 483 years old. An unexplainable immortal, who lost her memory about 6 years ago in California. We were visiting, because when America started she was intrigued and then she fell in love with this country. I don't know how she and I were separated and in that time she lost her memory and a family took her in. She started going to a high school when I finally found her. She seemed happy. Perfect grades, President of the Thespian Club, a Cheerleader. She even had a different personality, a very preppy one. I tried to explain to her the situation she was in if she continued with that life."

"And what is that situation?" said Sookie. Sophia started weeping again and grabbed Roberts sleeve closer to her face.

"Other vampires would find her and drain her. And how she could change into an owl. She didn't believe me at first but then it happened. She changed and it frightened her so bad, she stayed an owl for almost two years. When she did turn into a human again, she was blind from the year of having animal eyes, and became mute. I found her here in Louisiana wondering the streets of Bon Temp. Then two weeks later, someone from the 1800's recognized her and kidnapped her. And here we are now. Almost all the vampires in this state know her hidden power, and are coming after her. That's why I have to take her with me."

"I am sorry to inform you but, I will not allow her to leave this state, this country until I know its safe." Eric added.

"Mr. Northman, It still puzzles me why you care so much about her. Did you happen to meet Sophia in the past? I only met her when I turned in 1700's but you've been around longer than any of us." Robert tilted his head. Sookie looked at Robert then at Eric for a response. Eric just smiled gave Robert a bizarre look.

"I think you have said enough Robert. The matter at hand is what are we going to do now? Two vampires, an immortal unstable person, and a telepath who is growing impatient."

Sookie looked around the room. Sophia was passed out with her head on the table and one of her hands holding Roberts sleeve. Robert was still messing with Sophia's hair with his free hand looking down at her with a smile full of dimples. Eric was leaning against the wall staring at Robert and Sophia. When Eric felt Sookie staring at him, he turned to her then eye balled the phone. Sookie knew he wanted her to finish what they started before Robert interrupted. Call Sam. But when she looked at the time, it would be too busy at the bar to call him now. She had to wait till late that night or till morning. But she had two hungry vampires who needed a place to sleep…secretly. And an immortal girl who was pasted "the fuck" out on her kitchen table. Sookie would like nothing more but to pass out too. She thought of calling Bill, but they were in a fight. Sookie finally gave in and made up her mind.

"It is time for Sophia and I to go to bed. It's not my problem where you two sleep at dawn just don't bother us, and Eric I'm locking the door and window this time. I'll call my boss tomorrow to meet up with us. In the mean time, I suggest you go find something else other than kill eachother in my living room." Sookie started to the stairs knowing one of them would bring Sophia. Sookie heard a crash and rushed back. Sophia was on the ground and both Robert and Eric were tense not moving from their fighting positions, fangs and all. Sophia was awake and slowly pushed herself up with the help of the table. Sookie walked over and helped her the rest of the way. "Oh my God you two! You're the ones hurting her not helping her!" Sookie helped Sophia up stairs.

Eric was the first to relax then Robert followed.

"I have a place to stay for the day." Robert said while fixing his uniform to make it look neat.

"And I will stay here. Watch yourself Mr. Fex, I don't like your childish behavior to hide your true self. Making child vampires should be illegal" Eric fixed the chairs and pushed them into the table.

"It is now, but not when I was made. You know my story Mr. Northman? I know yours, even the parts you hide." Robert sat down, Eric joined him. The room fell silent.

"I was to be shipped to the America's alone. The voyage was to take a month across seas. At the docks where my mother sent me I looked up at the ship scared out of my mind when I met her. She was dressed in rich clothing looking up at the boat.

'Beautiful isn't it! Best way to travel at the moment.' She said with the most cheerful voice. I didn't see her again till a week into the travels. I was walking around the hull at night because I was sea sick when the vamp attacked me. He was to drain me and throw my body over board. But while I was about to die I heard that voice again.

'What do you think you are doing?' she said as if she knew the man. 'I told you not the young. You are going to fix this!' and so he did. He turned me. As soon as I was born a vampire, the sweet Sophia I knew killed the vampire man and took me in. I accepted her as a motherly figure and protected her. And in return she protected me, got me meals, taught me how to live a tame beast. Years passed when I started to notice she wasn't growing old but when I asked her she just giggled and said 'It really doesn't matter, I just know I was meant to change this world for the better.' She fed me her blood which gave me the power to walk in the sunlight and eat food. Real food. I stayed with her because she is all I got."

"So she was technically the one who turned you? How nice of her. Giving you this and taking you in just so you didn't have to live alone like her. The Sophie I know is different from the Sophie you know." Eric smiled feeling pride.

"Yes, Mr. Northman. That is true, but I know why her blood can make vampires walk in the sunlight and why she is an immortal shifter instead of a human, and I even know why she chose me. See you tomorrow." Robert disappeared leaving Eric pissed off and hungry. He looked at the ceiling with a grin on his face, wondering if the girls went to sleep yet.

*****A lot of information I know. The background stories haha. Anyways. I enjoyed thinking of the past between Robert and Sophia. Up next, Sophia and Eric's past. GASP! -ALAB*****


	4. Extra 1

**Hungry as a Barn Owl by Alice Lee-Anne Beckett**

**Rated: Unknown at this point.**

**Timing: Uh if you at least read the first three books, you should be fine. It's just a random story with the Characters.**

**Disclaimer: All the characters belonged to Charlaine Harris, From the Sookie Stackhouse Novels. **

**Summary: Just another adventure for Sookie. **

**NOTE: Bill might not be in it. So If your team Bill…Sorry this is a Team Eric story. Also, I am not fond of OC's but it seems like my OC character will be fun to write about.**

**OC:**

**Sophia is ****a 483 year old immortal shape shifter whose blood gives vampires the ability to walk in sunlight. She lost her memory but somehow her new past even haunts her. Birthday: March 18****th****, 1527.**

**Robert Fex is a 231 year old vampire from London who looks forever like a 12 year old. He was created by a vampire Sophia knew. He protects Sophia and follows her as a mother figure. His child like features scare most other vampires.**

March 18th, 1627

Eric was dressed in what he thought was ridiculous clothing. But it was stylish in this day and age, it was a copy of some kind of actor who died named William Shakespeare. He looked at people as they walked into and out of the pub he was standing outside of. It wasn't as busy as expected but he knew his victim would walk by. He saw a girl leaving the pub dressed in a metallic dress with a leaf pattern on it. She wore her corset on the outside which was a dull green color. Her hair was down and wild which was not expected of women of this age. She stumbled and Eric could tell she was drunk and missing a shoe. She walked down his way and tripped in front of him, Eric grabbed her before she fell and he got a strong smell. Shifter.

"Oh hello stranger? Are you here to finally kill me? That would be wonderful." She slurred her words and wrapped her hands around his neck. Eric was feeling too lazy to find another meal and decided to pick her. He knew from that one sentence she had not family or friends who would expect a murder. "That's right sunny boy, no family or friends."

Eric froze. He didn't say it out loud. How did she know what he was thinking? Maybe she says that to everyone since she asked if she was going to die. Eric picked her up like a baby, which surprised him because she was super light. She forgot to wear a slip and was only wearing the dress and corset. He started walking to the nearest hotel.

"Before you kill me, you should get to know me!" She said smiling. Eric just 'mmh' toward her and asked the gentleman at the counter for a room. The man looked at the girl and Eric suspiciously. Eric guessed that the man thought the girl was a whore.

Up at the room Eric threw the girl onto the bed. And He took off the uncomfortable clothes so he was only wearing the tights and the oversized wool shirt.

"My name is Sophia. What is yours young man?" she said patting the bed and shaking her feet. Eric was confused on how cheerful she was even though she knew that he was going to kill her.

"Eric, and I'm not as young as you think. I am older then you even in this time." He showed Sophia his fangs and she just giggled. The confusion continued and Eric did not like being confused he walked up to the bed and was about to finish this when she surprised him.

"Today is my 100ths birthday. Unlike you, I have nothing to live for. I cannot find someone who can live like I do. One hundred years of forever young life, I will invite death like a child to sweets."

The room went silent. Sophia laid back onto the bed looking up at the ceiling. She had tears down her cheeks but was not showing sadness in her face. Eric stared at this immortal who made no sense.

"So are we going to have sex before the death or are you going to do it during. I'd rather not but its not up to me. Maybe you could just do it quickly and go on your way." Sophia sat back up and moved her hair.

"You are not drunk?"

"No, I could smell you miles away and I knew your intention I just needed to get your attention. Just think of it as a free meal. And there is a bonus with it."

"What bonus is that?"

"Well I won't tell you until its time. I've tried this before and I guess you guys are so interested you don't want to kill me."

"Why don't you just stay with me?"

"A vampire can only keep me company during the night, and I need some sleep. I eat, sleep, pray, and love like any other human. I just do it longer than most."

"Why don't you just kill yourself?"

"You don't think I've tried that? I've jumped off a bridge, building, and boat. I've shot myself, stabbed myself, cut myself, nothing works. But if you drain me of blood I cannot heal. Without blood, means no life. Enough talk. Kill me please." She moved her head to the side revealing her neck. Eric changed his mind. His favorite part was to hear them scream and show fear.

"I promise I will act out the part. Scream and everything!" she said looking up at him. Her eyes were red from crying. She was lonely; Eric had his creator and did not understand why she wanted her immortal life to end.

"No. This is a gift. You should appreciate it. You can go into the sunlight." Eric was going to continue but found it a waste of time and headed to the door. Next thing he knew he was pinned on the ground with Sophia on top of him, one hand pinning his chest down and the other on his neck.

"Now you listen to me sir! I don't want to wait to die. Just do it or I will take away your gift of immortality." Her grey eyes were blazing with anger and her hair almost looked like snakes. Eric tried to move but somehow she was stronger than him. The clock in the room was ticking during this long silence. Then it started to chime. It was midnight and Sophia was now one hundred years and one day old. Her face went wide with sadness and she stepped off of Eric.

"Why am I cursed like this? I watched my friends and family, grow old and die. While I stay like this forever young, and cannot find anyone else like me. Immortality is not a gift but a curse. You will realize that Eric Northman. And your maker too!" Than Sophia shifted into an owl and flew out the window leaving the stunned, angry, confused vampire on the floor.

The next night Eric went to the same pub looking for Sophia. He had questions for her. Then she saw her, in the same dress except she wore her corset the right way this time, under her dress. She looked angry as she marched up to Eric.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" she looked up at him from her five foot two inch size. Eric lost what he was going to say instantly when he saw her dressed properly and had her hair pinned back. She looked like a child with an adults body.

"I want to help."

"It's too late to kill me. I have made plans to move to Denmark in the fall. Hunting down some Viking who took my last real family." She looked around making sure not one was paying attention.

"No not kill you, help you with your lowliness. I will create someone for you, and if you need someone different ask them to create someone else. I know how it is to watch your love ones die in front of you." Eric had a feeling she would reject, until she smiled and gave him a hug.

"Thank you! It will work temporarily. Maybe I will ask it to help me find this monster that killed my sister! " and then they helped each other for seven months. She would watch over his coffin during the day and find him meals. He would watch over her and help her find someone good enough to live with her forever. An unexpected thing was Eric was never interested in biting Sophia or even having sex with her. The thought of it made him disgusted. They found a girl in her 20's who was a prostitute to pay back her father's debt. They gave her the option and she took it. As soon as Eric made her, Sophia and her new 'pet' left for Denmark. No sorrow when they left each other. But before they parted Sophia turned to Eric and kissed him on the cheek.

"You will need to help me in the future again. It will be the last time I promise. See you then." And she was gone. He could tell she didn't like the fact that he turned the girl but Sophia wasn't going to go another hundred years alone. Eric only regretted not asking her the 'bonus' or even her last name.

Back in 2010, Eric was at the blackmail auction for vampires because of a rumor of a human who can give the power of walking into the sunlight to a vampire. When the human walked on stage Eric gasped at the sight. Sophia was in chains, with her large rimmed glasses fogged up from crying. Anger struck him. Before thinking he already had a plan to help her.

*****Quite fun writing this. I had to do research of clothes during that time. Keeping Eric away from an OCC was really hard! But I think I accomplished it pretty well. Comment please. Tell me if it makes any sense or its just nonsense. -ALAB*****


	5. Chapter 5

**Hungry as a Barn Owl by Alice Lee-Anne Beckett**

**Rated: Unknown at this point.**

**Timing: Uh if you at least read the first three books, you should be fine. It's just a random story with the Characters. **

**Disclaimer: All the characters belonged to Charlaine Harris, From the Sookie Stackhouse Novels. **

**Summary: Just another adventure for Sookie. **

**NOTE: Bill might not be in it. So If your team Bill…Sorry this is a Team Eric story. Also, I am not fond of OC's but it seems like my OC character will be fun to write about.**

**OC:**

**Sophia is a 484 year old immortal shape shifter whose blood gives vampires the ability to walk in sunlight. She lost her memory but somehow her new past even haunts her. Birthday: March 18th, 1527.**

**Robert Fex is a 231 year old vampire from London who looks forever like a 12 year old. He was created by a vampire Sophia knew. He protects Sophia and follows her as a mother figure. His child like features scare most other vampires.**

Eric stood outside Sookie's bedroom listening into the one sided conversation.

"Men. They are all the same. They take what they want and leave. You seem to be lucky with men though. It must be a gift of yours. Better than mine, or are all powers like this a curse? Do you feel cursed?" there was a long pause. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Especially since you don't remember much about your actual curse." An even longer pause. "So this Robert, told you all that? Well at least it was helpful to know that you're actually cursed. You're like a four in one combo curse. Tomorrow you shall meet my boss, Sam, and he will help you a lot more than these Vampire can." As Sookie finished her last word the door swung open and Sophia stood staring through her thick rimmed glasses up at Eric. He didn't smell her, feel her, or hear her coming. It scared him to see her, yet she had the most questionable facial expression that he knew it wasn't a bad thing she was there. She smiled and ran back to Sookie's bedside.

"What do you want now Eric?" Sookie asked. She didn't see Sophia move from the bed or his reaction because she was busy in the closet trying to get something off the top shelf. She turned to him as she gave up on what she was looking for. "Let me guess, you are hungry." And she was right.

Eric didn't want to drink that synthetic crap but didn't want to drink either of the girls standing in front of him for he feared the worst. Feared that he would drain Sookie dry, feared Sophia would actually kill him before he even made a move. Her speed, her blood, her shape shifting, her immortality; can't be the only thing about her and that scared Eric. Eric wasn't scared of much but he was shaking in his socks at this moment thinking of what this little brunette was capable.

"I shall be back by sunset tomorrow. Tell Sam what you need to, to convince him to keep Sophia safe, or I will tomorrow." Eric left in a hurry, back to his bar.

By this time it was closed and Pam was sitting on the bar dressed in a matching tan suit. When he arrived she jumped off and sat on a bar stool.

"Where have you been? The queen is here for you." Pam finished her sentence and the Queen walked into the room dressed in all black with two body guards.

"Ah, Eric there you are. It would be a shame if you didn't hear the horrible news. But first, where have you been these last few nights?" She said staring down at her gloved covered hands.

"Business trip." Always the same excuse, he knew Pam would say the same thing.

"Hope it went well. Our poor Sophia from the auction died a few nights ago. I know you took interest in her so I thought I would tell you." The queen kept looking around the room making values with her facial expressions. She started towards the door. As she passed Eric she whispered; "For your own good, I hope she is dead." And she left. Eric and Pam stayed silent till they heard the car way down the street out of vamp ear length.

"Where were you actually?" Pam asked.

"With Sophia." He responded and went into the back of the bar, Pam followed.

"She's alive? That's dangerous! You lied to the queen and Robert was by before her. What are you doing?" she seemed worried. "That Robert gives me the creeps, and I hate children."

"That's not a very nice thing to say Pam." Robert said at the door.

"What are you doing here Robert? What do you want?" Eric stated quickly. He didn't like the fact that Robert was calm and knew that Eric would attack if he had the chance.

"I have to tell you something. Something I couldn't tell you when I was at Miss. Sookie's home because I was afraid Sophia would hear." He paused and walked into the room. He looked out of place, a vampire bar and a twelve year old kid. "The night the queen and her vamps bit Sophia, Sophia got flash backs of herself in the past. She turned into her older self and started cursing out the vamps. The Sophia from the last six years would never do that, it was our Sophia. My Sophia." He giggled at her name.

"So what are you suggesting?" Pam asked for Eric.

"We put her under the same situation until the old Sophia is back completely. But instead of sucking her dry, we must find a means of the same reaction." He answered. Both Eric and Pam were confused.

"If we scare her, she will just turn into an owl and go into hiding." Eric responded.

"That's why we work with her, show her that human life is something great again, and that Vampires are not bad people. Here is the part which I despise but must do. We must get her to trust us and become normal again, than we must crush that trust and normality. That must have happened to her before." Robert sat down on the bar stool by Pam and put his hands in his lap.

"That is the most horrible idea I've ever heard." Pam stated the truth and Eric agreed.

"I say, let's take it by steps. She is safe now and feels safe. She seems to attach herself affectionately to one of us, but her mind doesn't know which to choose." Robert paused and smiled so wide his dimples were showing. Eric would feel shivers down his spine if he was still human. "Let's make it a game. Whoever can make Sophia trust them over the other, we shall go with their plan. Deal?" he cocked his head and put his childish hand out. Pam looked up at Eric and nodded her head 'no,' but Eric remembered what Sophia asked him so long ago; "_You will need to help me in the future again. It will be the last time I promise. See you then." _He just didn't realize that it would be a few hundred years later. And than he decided to add that she could predict the future among what she could do.

**Sorry its been so long. College and all. Its summer time so a few chapters should be popin up. And since my favorite book its this next season on HBO. I'll sure be writing a lot more! =)**

**-ALAB**


End file.
